The present invention relates to a warning device for informing an abnormal situation by using a communication line. More particularly, the invention relates to a table tap and a monitor system using a table tap, for monitoring the daily life of the elderly living alone, the handicapped, or the like, and requesting a home help service or the like when it detects an abnormal situation.
A conventional life monitoring system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.10-248093. In this system, each of electrical appliances is provided with a device for detecting the operating condition of the appliance, and signals detected by the respective devices are integrally managed by a centralized management means, and a request for home help service or the like is made through telephone line as necessary.
There is another system disclosed in, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application (amended) No. Hei.7-69995. In this system, a water meter and a watt-hour meter are provided with devices for measuring the amounts of consumed water and electricity by the whole household, and an abnormal situation is detected from the use of water and electricity, and a request for a home help service or the like is made through telephone line as necessary.
In the conventional system disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.10-248093, however, the respective electrical appliances must be modified to add the devices for detecting their operating conditions, and the centralized management means for integrally managing these devices is required. Further, communication lines between the respective devices and the centralized management means are also required. Therefore, when introducing this system, it will be very costly to modify or change the electric appliances which are currently used. Especially, the elderly will be reluctant to change the electrical appliances they are accustomed to use.
On the other hand, in the conventional system disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application (Amended) No. Hei.7-69995, the water meter and the watt-hour meter require construction work. Further, since information obtained from the use of electricity is only the total of use conditions of all electric appliances, if an appliance whose power consumption varies with time, such as a refrigerator or a kotatsu, is included, it is difficult to detect that an abnormal situation occurs.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problems and has for its object to provide a table tap and a monitor system using a table tap, for detecting an abnormal situation that occurs on an aged man living alone or the like, using only an inexpensive table tap, without changing his conventional living environment.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a table tap according to claim 1 of the invention is a table tap for detecting the use condition of an electric appliance which is plugged in a socket of the table tap, and this table tap comprises a time measurement means for measuring time; a power detection means for detecting the power consumption of the electric appliance plugged in the socket of the table tap; a judgement means for judging whether the power consumption detected by the power detection means matches a predetermined judgement condition or not, with reference to time information supplied from the time measurement means; and a communication means for communicating with the outside on the basis of the result of the judgement by the judgement means.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed to the outside, using an inexpensive table tap alone, without modifying an electric appliance and a wall socket at home.
According to claim 2 of the invention, the table tap according to claim 1 further comprises a physical latch mechanism for preventing the plug of the electric appliance from being disconnected from the socket of the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed to the outside, using an inexpensive table tap alone, without modifying an electric appliance and a wall socket at home. Moreover, it is possible to easily prevent malfunction of abnormality detection due to disconnection of the plug of the electric appliance.
A monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3 of the present invention comprises a table tap for detecting the use condition of an electric appliance which is plugged in a socket of the table tap; a base station for monitoring the user of the electric appliance on the basis of the use condition of the electric appliance which is detected by the table tap; and a communication means for notifying the base station of the result of the detection by the table tap, and the table tap comprises a time measurement means for measuring time; a power detection means for detecting the power consumption of the electric appliance plugged in the socket of the table tap; and a judgement means for judging whether the power consumption detected by the power detection means matches a predetermined judgement condition or not, with reference to time information supplied from the time measurement means.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 4 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the communication means performs bi-directional communication between the table tap and the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, information from the base station can be transmitted to the table tap side.
According to claim 5 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when there is no variation in the power consumption detected by the power detection means for more than a predetermined period of time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 6 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when there is no variation in the power consumption detected by the power detection means within a predetermined period of time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 7 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power within a predetermined period of time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 8 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 9 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when the power detection means continues to detect a predetermined amount of electric power even after a predetermined time has passed.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 10 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap communicates with the base station when the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time on a predetermined day of the week.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 11 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap further comprises a judgement condition setting means for setting, according to the user of the electric appliance, at least two judgement conditions among the following six judgement conditions: a first judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation for more than a predetermined period of time; a second judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation within a predetermined period of time; a third judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power within a predetermined period of time; a fourth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time; a fifth judgement condition that the power detection means continues to detect a predetermined amount of electric power even after a predetermined time has passed; and a sixth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time on a predetermined day of the week. The table tap communicates with the base station when one of the two or more judgement conditions is satisfied.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 12 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap further comprises a judgement condition setting means for setting at least two judgement conditions among the following six judgement conditions: a first judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation for more than a predetermined period of time; a second judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation within a predetermined period of time; a third judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power within a predetermined period of time; a fourth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time; a fifth judgement condition that the power detection means continues to detect a predetermined amount of electric power even after a predetermined time has passed; and a sixth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time on a predetermined day of the week. Further, the table tap comprises a judgement condition switch means for selecting, from the set judgement conditions, a judgement condition on which the table tap communicates with the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 13 of the invention, the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 11 and 12 further comprises a parameter selection means for selecting a set time and a set value of electric power which are parameters required to set the first to sixth judgement conditions.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set by setting the parameters. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 14 of the invention, the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 11 and 12 further comprises a parameter input means for inputting a set time and a set value of electric power which are parameters required to set the first to sixth judgement conditions.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set by inputting the parameters. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 15 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, any of the following six judgement conditions is set on the table tap from the base station: a first judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation for more than a predetermined period of time; a second judgement condition that the power consumption detected by the power detection means has no variation within a predetermined period of time; a third judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power within a predetermined period of time; a fourth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time; a fifth judgement condition that the power detection means continues to detect a predetermined amount of electric power even after a predetermined time has passed; and a sixth judgement condition that the power detection means cannot detect a predetermined amount of electric power at a predetermined time on a predetermined day of the week.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 16 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the base station includes a judgement condition storage means for storing the judgement conditions set on the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the judgement conditions can be stored at the base station side.
According to claim 17 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, when one of the judgement conditions set on the table tap from the base station is satisfied, the table tap transmits an identification code specific to the table tap and the satisfied judgement condition, to the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the table tap which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be grasped at the base station side.
According to claim 18 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 17, the base station possesses a table on which the identification code specific to the table tap transmitted from the table tap is associated with the judgement conditions set on the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the identification code of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be grasped at the base station side.
According to claim 19 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 18, the name of the user of the table tap and where to make contact with the user are used as the identification code specific to the table tap which is included in the table of the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the user of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be grasped at the base station side.
According to claim 20 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 18, the production code of the table tap is used as the identification code specific to the table tap which is included in the table of the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the production code of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be grasped at the base station side.
According to claim 21 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 20, the base station possesses a table on which the production code specific to the table tap is associated with the name of the user of the table tap and where to make contact with the user.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the user of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be grasped at the base station side.
According to claim 22 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the base station displays, on a base station terminal, the contents of the judgement conditions set on the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the user of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be easily confirmed at the base station side.
According to claim 23 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 17, the base station searches the table for the name of the user of the table tap and where to make contact with the user, on the basis of the identification code of the table tap transmitted from the table tap, and displays these data on the base station terminal and, further, displays the contents of the satisfied judgement condition on the base station terminal, on the basis of the judgement condition transmitted from the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the user of the table tap, which has detected the abnormal situation, and the detail of the judgement condition can be easily confirmed at the base station side.
According to claim 24 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the table tap further comprises a display unit for displaying the judgement conditions set from the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the judgement condition can be easily confirmed at the table tap side.
According to claim 25 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the table tap further comprises a facsimile for outputting the judgement conditions set by the base station, as a facsimile signal, through the communication line to the outside.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the judgement condition can be easily confirmed with the facsimile in the vicinity of the table tap.
According to claim 26 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the table tap further comprises a speaker, and audio notification means for outputting the set judgement conditions as an audio signal to the speaker.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the detected judgement condition can be grasped at the table tap side.
According to claim 27 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the base station automatically sets a set time and a set value of electric power which are parameters required to set the judgement condition, on the base tap, according to the season.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 28 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 15, the base station automatically sets a set time and a set value of electric power which are parameters required to set the judgement condition, on the base tap, according to the weather.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement conditions which are appropriately set from the base station. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 29 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, the table tap and the base station are provided with speakers and microphones, respectively, to enable conversation between the table tap and the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the base station can confirm, by audio, whether there occurs an abnormal situation on the user or not.
According to claim 30 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 17, the table tap and the base station are provided with speakers and microphones, respectively, to enable conversation between the base station and the table tap; and when one of the judgement conditions set on the table tap from the base station is satisfied, the table tap transmits its identification code and the satisfied judgement condition as a modem signal to the base station and, thereafter, the table tap changes the modem signal to an audio signal to enable conversation with the base station using the speakers and the microphones.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the base station can confirm, by audio, whether there occurs an abnormal situation on the user or not.
According to claim 31 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 29, wherein the base station can control the volumes of the speaker and microphone of the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the base station can confirm, by audio with appropriate volume, whether there occurs an abnormal situation on the user or not.
According to claim 32 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 3, the table tap further comprises time-basis storage means for storing the power consumption detected by the power detection means, at every predetermined period of time; and comparison means for comparing the power consumption stored in the time-basis storage means with the power consumption which is actually detected; and the table tap communicates with the base station when the result of the comparison by the comparison means indicates a difference larger than a predetermined value.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, without knowing the life pattern of the user in advance. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 33 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 32, the table tap further comprises a detection result updation means for updating the detected power consumption stored in the time-basis storage means.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, without knowing the life pattern of the user in advance. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 34 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 32, the table tap further comprises a detection result updation means for obtaining a weighted average between the detected power consumption stored in the time-basis storage means and the actually detected power consumption, at every corresponding period of time; and the table tap stores the result of the weighted averaging in the time-basis storage means as updated power consumption at every predetermined period of time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone, on the basis of the judgement condition, without knowing the life pattern of the user in advance. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 35 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, the table tap further comprises a time-basis storage means for storing the power consumption detected by the power detection means, at every predetermined period of time; and the table tap transmits the detected power consumption stored in the time-basis storage means, together with the present power consumption detected by the power detection means, as information about detected power consumption, to the base station, at every predetermined period of time.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the use condition of the electric appliance, which will be referred to when setting judgement conditions, can be informed to the base station at predetermined time intervals.
According to claim 36 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, the table tap further comprises a time-basis storage means for storing the power consumption detected by the power detection means, at every predetermined period of time; and when there is a request from the base station, the table tap transmits the detected power consumption stored in the time-basis storage means, together with the present power consumption detected by the power detection means, as information about detected power consumption, to the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the use condition of the electric appliance, which will be referred to when setting judgement conditions, can be informed in response to a request from the base station.
According to claim 37 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, the table tap further comprises an ON/OFF time storage means for detecting the times at which the connected electric appliance is switched on and off, and storing the result of the detection as ON/OFF time information; and when there is a request from the base station, the table tap transmits the ON/OFF time information to the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the use condition of the electric appliance, which will be referred to when setting judgement conditions, can be informed in response to a request from the base station.
According to claim 38 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 35 to 37, the base station stores the information about the detected power consumption and the ON/OFF time information, which are transmitted from the table tap.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the use condition of the electric appliance, which will be referred to when setting judgement conditions, can be stored in the base station.
According to claim 39 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 38, the base station changes the set time and the set value of electric power which are parameters of the judgement condition set on the table tap, on the basis of the information about detected power consumption and the ON/OFF time information.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, the parameters of the abnormality judgement conditions can be changed according to the use condition of the electric appliance.
According to claim 40 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 35 to 37, the table tap, after transmitting the information about detected power consumption and the ON/OFF time information, deletes the transmitted information from the time-basis storage means and the ON/OFF storage means, respectively.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, after transmitting the use condition of the electric appliance which will be referred to when setting judgement conditions, the use condition is deleted to prevent overflow of the ON/OFF storage means.
According to claim 41 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 4, the table tap comprises at least two sockets into which electric appliances are plugged; a time measurement means for measuring time; a power detection means for detecting the amounts of power consumption of the respective electric appliances plugged in the respective sockets of the table tap; and a judgement means for integrally judging the respective amounts of power consumption detected by the power detection means, and deciding whether the result of the detection matches a predetermined judgement condition or not, with reference to time information measured by the time measurement means.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 42 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 41, the table tap communicates with the base station when one of the amounts of power consumption detected by the power detection means matches the predetermined judgement condition.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be speedily detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 43 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 41, the table tap communicates with the base station when at least two of the amounts of power consumption detected by the power detection means match the predetermined judgement conditions.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be reliably detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored.
According to claim 44 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 3 and 4, the table tap comprises: a built-in power supply; a power detection means for detecting a voltage supplied from a wall socket through a plug attached to the table tap; and a warning means, to which power is supplied from the power supply, for outputting a beep sound when the power detection means detects that the plug is disconnected from the wall socket.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, it is possible to warn the user that abnormality detection by the table tap becomes inexecutable.
According to claim 45 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 44, when the plug is disconnected from the wall socket, the table tap detects this at the power detection means, and communicates with the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, it is possible to inform the base station that abnormality detection by the table tap becomes inexecutable.
According to claim 46 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 44, when the plug of the table tap is disconnected from the wall socket, the table tap detects this at the power detection means and, if the plug is not inserted in the wall socket by a predetermined time, the table tap communicates with the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, it is possible to inform, at a set time, the base station that abnormality detection by the table tap becomes inexecutable.
According to claim 47 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to any of claims 3 and 4, the table tap further comprises a switch for inhibiting communication with the base station.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, since communication is stopped while the table tap is not used, occurrence of false warning is reduced.
According to claim 48 of the invention, in the monitor system with a table tap according to claim 47, the table tap notifies the base station that the switch for inhibiting communication is turned on or off.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, since communication is stopped while the table tap is not used, occurrence of false warning is reduced, and the disuse of the table tap is informed to the base station.
According to claim 49 of the invention, in the monitor system using a table tap according to claim 47, the table tap further comprises a storage means for storing the time when the switch for inhibiting communication is turned off; and a warming means for outputting a beep when the switch is not turned on even when a predetermined time has passed from the time stored in the storage means.
Therefore, occurrence of an abnormal situation on an aged man living along or the like can be detected and informed by using an inexpensive table tap alone. Further, since a monitor device such as a camera is not used, an abnormal situation can be detected without making the user uncomfortable by being monitored. Moreover, it is possible to warn the use that the period in which the table tap is not used has passed and therefore the switch should be turned on.